


A Rough Night

by hcnxyhao



Series: NCT gang of (chaotic) supers [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, Huang Ren Jun-centric, M/M, Multi, Still Cant Tag For Shit, i didn’t wanna make renjun suffer but i had to for the story, poor renjun, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcnxyhao/pseuds/hcnxyhao
Summary: renjun is having a pretty rough night after all the chaos.he just wants some comfort.luckily jeno and jaemin come to his rescue!+some nct antics at dinner kinda?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: NCT gang of (chaotic) supers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088537
Kudos: 42





	A Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> i had this written out for like a month but i wanted to actually put effort into this series of sorts so i was writing background stories for each member that way i can incorporate them into the story which you start to see some background of the characters yaaaay
> 
> alrighty let’s start by saying my grammar and spelling are really bad and i don’t have time to read over the story and fix all my mistakes so bare with me 🙃

it’s so loud. everyone everything. cant they just shut up? cleaning doesn’t require yelling. 

renjun’s ears were ringing loudly. his members had decided at some point around the time he finished cleaning his room to have a web war. he didn’t mind at first but apparently the ghouls he hears decided to join the fun. they screamed loudly, chipper conversations as his members laugher and yelling only got louder.

his head pounded and he couldn’t really move from his spot on the coach. everyone knew about his power and how much it would affect him and no one could do anything but pity him. he hated that, their pity.

renjun was strong and had dealt with the ghouls around him his whole life, or at least the parts of his life he remembers, it was nothing new. it wasn’t horrible everyday but today, tonight, was definitely one of the horrible times. he felt as though he was being tortured. 

the pounding in his ears and his head only seemed to worsen and he glued his eyes shut, gripping the edge of the couch till his knuckles turned white. 

when the members voices suddenly died down to nothing all he could heard was the ghouls, who had slowly caught on to the atmosphere and quieted down some too. that didn’t stop the pounding, it continued like a drum if not an entire band of drums and cymbals crashing around.

renjun could feel his body shaking holding back tears as the ringing echos in his ears. he just wanted everything to stop to have a few moments of complete and utter silence. no pounding no ringing no yelling no nothing, not like he will ever get that. 

his body continued to shake the ringing becoming louder and the pounding drumming along. a few stray tears making it past his glued shut eyes. 

everyone quickly started to there work, clean this damn level. jaemin nudged jeno gesturing in the direction of the main room, they would start there. they walk into the main room and were shocked when seeing renjuns shaking body latching to the couch, pained whimpers leaving him quietly. both panic rushing towards him kneeling where he could see them, that is if his eyes were open.

jaemin is quick to peel the boys heads off the couch and hold them. jeno reaches up gliding a hand through renjuns hair lightly shushing him to calm down. when there attempt to get the older to calm down did little to nothing, they knew this wasn’t good.

jaemin looks to jeno, worry written all over his expression, jeno nods lifting renjun carrying him to his room. everyone knew about renjuns power and they knew how it could affect him but not everyone knew the severity. renjun preferred to keep the overwhelming pain to himself.

how did jeno and jaemin find out about renjun? simple jaemin, during one of there movie nights had mimicked renjuns power, on what he didn’t know was a bad day. he could hear everything renjun could the loud voices from around them and the sound effects from the movie. after jaemin realized just how painfully loud everything was he communicated it to jeno and they made there plan. later that night they talked with him about it and he revealed just how bad it gets and how difficult it was to deal with at times. renjun cried a lot that night, but he had jeno and jaemin to hold him close. that was the best sleep he’s had in years.

jeno looked at the smaller curled up and shaking in his arms, he hasn’t opened his eyes and his breathing is labored and heavy. jaemin opens renjuns door moving to let jeno walk in with the smaller. 

“he looks tired.” jaemin comments quietly closing the door as jeno lays renjun on the bed. as soon as jeno moved away renjun curls into himself hands going to his ears to cover them.

“it must still be pretty loud.” jeno adds climbing onto the bed on one side of renjun, jaemin doing the same. jaemin shifted situating renjun till he was laying chest to chest, renjuns arms falling on either side of jaemin clutching his shirt. jeno stayed close head on jaemin’s shoulder and hand running through renjuns hair. the elder, after some time, calms down some his body relaxing. 

“renjunnie? are you alright.” renjun kept his eyes closed but he could feel the steady breathing under him. the ringing and pounding dead down some but it was still there. renjun let’s out a noise close to a whimper, shuffling to cover his ears again. 

renjun could feel a hand lightly move through his hair another drawing shapes on his back. it didn’t take long for him to realize he knew it was most likely jaemin and jeno. he had always had a soft spot for the two, they were so understanding and kind. he remembers the day they arrived or rather when the gang found them. hidden in a an abandoned warehouse after a mission taeyong thought they were trying to attack kun who was injured at the time, but once jeno got to him he healed the wounds. pretty sure if jeno and jaemin weren’t careful taeyong and sicheng would have killed them. renjun remembered that day because he thought the two were so attractive, but he’d never admit that out loud.

renjun nuzzled into the chest of which ever of the two he was laying on, rubbing his eyes lightly. jeno and jaemin trying their best not to coo seeing renjun look so tiny almost like a toddler waking from a nap. 

“mm sorry” renjun mumbled eyes still closed a little to afraid to look at the two. 

“what are you sorry about? jaemin whispers chest vibrating enough to make renjun aware who he was laying on. 

“for being a distraction. you two need to clean your rooms.” renjun whispers shakily trying to push himself up and off jaemin. which didn’t work as jeno found his waist gently guiding him into his lap.

“nope no. sit your ass down your gonna make yourself sick again.” jeno wasn’t wrong, renjun had made himself sick once. the younger two tried to help calm him down seeing as sicheng hadn’t been home at the time, but he hadn’t surrendered easily. he still hadn’t been all that used to getting help from them and thought they would just hurt him more. he had been flailing and running till he threw up, on the brink of passing out, that’s when taeyong found out.

“our rooms are mostly clean, and even then we care more about your heath. taeyong, doyoung, and sicheng will understand.” jaemin says carefully.

renjun appreciated the two but it felt as though another voice had joined his little party. this voice was a lot quieter but seemed like the loudest. this voice was one jaemin couldn’t hear with a brush of his finger.

‘they don’t actually care.’

‘why would they care for you?’

‘they are using you’

‘you will get hurt again’

‘why are you even trying!’

this voice comes on days like these. days he’d spend with the two younger males. days where he couldn’t just ignore and block the little devil in his head out. 

renjun tenses slightly hoping it wasn’t enough for jeno to feel, sadly he was mistaken.

“renjun.” jeno says and renjun can practically feel the lecture he’s about to get from the younger. jeno may be an amazing nurse of sorts but there is always some things you can’t heal. 

“jaemin and i have been meaning to talk to you about something.” jeno’s voice is soft but you can tell he is serious renjun looks up at jeno and then to jaemin. if you asked him jaemin looked shocked and confused but like turning on a light switch he seems back on track.

“yeah we do!” jaemin smiles, renjun liked his smile.

“we wanted to let you know how we feel.” jeno states confusing the weak older in his lap.

“about our feelings for you.” jaemin says after, scooting closer to the two. renjun realized what they were trying to say and his eyes widen mouth opening.

“fucking bullshit.” renjun whispers making the two laugh.

“there’s our junnie!” jaemin says loudly gently grabbing the sides of the oldest face with a fond smile.

“you couldn’t possibly like me, i’m too.” renjun says awkwardly trying to flail his hands to get his point across. “...me?” jeno sighs moving renjun’s head up to look him in the eyes.

“we love you renjun, for being you.” jeno says bending down to peck renjuns forehead. renjun wants to cry he wants to hug the two but his arms feel like jelly and he has no more tears to shed.

“so huang renjunnie will you do the honor of being our third?” jaemin asks dramatically. renjun nods, god that’s so cute but so embarrassing. jaemin smiles quickly pulling renjun into a kiss. jeno laughs when renjun starts blushing, leaning down then doing the same.

if renjun had the strength at the moment he’d run and hide in his bedroom closet.

“YAH THEY DID IT.” renjun jumps at the sudden noise turning his head to see none other than the staring eyes of the youngest members.

“fuck you! if i could i’d throw a pillow at you!” renjun says loudly, not quite a scream but enough to get his threat across.

“ignore them baby. you should rest some more while we go finish cleaning.” jaemin smiles brushing his hand through renjuns hair. jeno maneuvers renjun off his lap and comfortably on the pillows following jaemin who started walking out of the room. 

“we’ll come and get you for dinner but you know how loud it will be so rest while you can.” jeno says before closing the door.

“we should let taeyong hyung know what happened.” jeno says to jaemin as they take there time picking up the last of the scatter clothes in the hall. jaemin nods trying to grab a sock that was stuck to the ceiling. 

“he might have junnie stay here and we bring him food. unless he’s well enough to eat with everyone else.” jaemin smiles proudly, he reached the sock. 

“what do you mean unless he’s well enough? what happened?” both boys are startled by the voice of their hyung. they whip around to see taeyong and yuta.

“while we were messing around renjun was having some power issues, it was really loud for him, he’s feeling really weak but we got him to calm down.” jeno informes carefully to the elder two. taeyong looks a mixture of concerned and relieved

“alright i’ll go check on him, yuta make sure everyone on the floor has cleaned up then send them upstairs.” yuta nods looking over to the younger two with a smile. 

“i should totally go scare everyone.” yuta smiles creating a portal and jumping through. everyone says yuta and donghyucks powers are the same, they fight over who’s the best. yet everyone sees yuta’s fond smile every time donghyuck pushes himself to work hard and achieve things he couldn’t do before. they know yuta would do anything for the younger.

jaemin and jeno put away the dirty clothes and watch as everyone leaves for dinner. “jaemin jeno. come here.” taeyong days from the doorway of renjuns room.

“is it true did you too finally tell him?” taeyong smirked at the younger too who blushed deeply.

“good for you three, he’s awake and says he wants to join for dinner. i don’t think he can walk on his own though, watch him while at dinner we don’t need him passing out get getting sick.” taeyong says leaving to make his way upstairs with everyone else.

“renjunnieeee.” jaemin says happily skipping into the room. “are you ready for dinner baby?” jaemin teases making renjun roll his eyes, his blush showing he doesn’t mean it though. 

“yeah but i kind of wanted to change my shirt. can you grab me a new one?” renjun asks pointing to his closest. 

jaemin smiles walking over to the closet grabbing a shirt for the elder. “do you need help or are you alright on your own.” the comment makes renjun blush. 

“i can do it.” he grumbles quickly throwing off his old shirt replacing it with the clean one. after that he does his best to stand but his almost immediately swept off his feet and into jeno’s arms. 

“i could have walked.”

“you would have fallen so your welcome, my prince.”

the three are the last on the floor walking to the elevator to make it upstairs. the moment the elevator doors open to the dinning level it seems quieter than usual, oddly way to quiet. 

renjun uses what strength he has in his arms to grip jeno a little tighter. he’s not used to such a quiet environment in this building.

they walk into the dinning room where every one sat completely still, except for taeyong hand johnny. the three stare at their frozen team confused. “sorry if that startled you they were being loud and trying to start eating without you three. i had to shut them up.” johnny says with a smile waving his hand to allow everyone to start moving again. 

the night was spent with laughter and small talk. the food devoured by the hunger team. various thank you’s for food where said throughout the table as everyone cleaned up. renjun sat next to sicheng, neither having gotten up. “so, you and the the nomin duo huh.” sicheng whispers to the younger with a sly smirk. 

“shut up!” renjun whisper yells smacking sicheng in the bicep. making the elder laugh. “how’d you even know.” renjun asked

“you act like i don’t know everything about my favorite lil bro!” sicheng says casually ruffling renjuns hair.

“taeyong told you didn’t he.”

“yep”

renjun rolled his eyes with a smile, sicheng was like an older brother to him. they lived together for years before they found the gang. sicheng’s parents died when he was a baby and he had lived in an orphanage. he had found out about his powers then, having snapped after years of useless punishments he paralyzed everyone to the point they had suffocated to death. renjun doesn’t even know where he is from exactly, he has no idea who is family was or really anything before the age of 10 ball all he cares about knowing is nct is his home and his family. 

“so now that nomin had the balls to ask out renjun how much you wanna bet taeyong will finally have the balls to ask out doyoung!” a loud smack was heard from kitchen followed by a dolphin scream.

“there goes chenle again.” kun sighed walking over to renjun and sicheng taking their dirty plates. sicheng laughs and runjun doesnt look suprised in the slightest.

~~

“hendery? where did you- JISUNG!”

**Author's Note:**

> oop 👀  
> cliffhanger much am i right-
> 
> ok some more of nct powers :]
> 
> yuta: dimension hopping (basically teleportation like donghyuck but a bit stronger as he doesn’t have to see the place to get there)  
> sicheng: paralysis   
> kun: invisiblity  
> doyoung: invulnerability (cant die)


End file.
